


Thanks For The Memories

by Seblainer



Series: Damaged and Damned 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Jo Harvelle - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What if Jo was the one who had been brought back at the end of Season 11, instead of Mary? How do Dean and Jo react to each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Thanks For The Memories  
Characters: Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle  
Pairing: Dean/Jo  
Rating/Warnings: Het, Strong Language. NC-17  
Sumary: What if Jo was the one who had been brought back at the end of Season 11, instead of Mary? How do Dean and Jo react to each other?  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews. Warning: I used some of the scenes/dialogue from Mary's return.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean, Jo, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 1,806  
Series: Damaged and Damned 'verse.

*Thanks For The Memories* One-Shot:

After everything that had happened with Chuck and Amara, Dean was just happy that the world hadn't ended. He was surprised by Amara's words and wondered what she had meant before she left, but didn't question it. In time, he'd find out what she'd done. And if need be, he'd fix it.

As Dean walked around lost and with no signal on his cell phone, he paused for a moment at the sound of a woman's voice not too far from him. "Hello? Where am I?" He ran through a few trees and then came to a dead stop at the sight of her. They stared at each other and sized each other up.

Then he walked forward, hand outstretched and tried to touch her. She knocked his feet out from under him with a single kick, twisted his right arm into an unnatural angle behind his back, and rested her foot on his neck as she pinned him to the ground. "Who the hell sent you?"

Jo's words made him laugh but when she added pressure to his twisted arm, his laugh cut off. "Jo, it's Dean. It's really me. I'm not a demon or an angel." The grip on his arm didn't loosen at his words and he winced at the pain that her tight grip caused him. "Dammit, I'm serious!"

Dean didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't feel like having a dislocated shoulder or broken arm. So, in a quick move he jerked his body up and back and swung a fist out and punched Jo in the face. When she reared back and lost her grip on him, Dean quickly rolled to his feet.

"I didn't wanna do that, Jo. You have to know that. You gave me no choice." He watched as she glared at him and when she made her move, Dean quickly pulled out his gun, aimed for her shoulder and fired. The cry of pain that left her lips tore at something deep inside of him. Something that he didn't want to think about.

When Jo hit the ground, Dean stood there for a moment, his gun still trained on her as both of them caught their breath. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a flask of holy water. Dean unscrewed the cap and tossed the holy water onto Jo and waited to hear a scream as the holy water burned.

No screams, no black smoke, no nothing. He was a little disappointed. "I'm not possessed, you bastard." Jo spat the words out as she clutched her damaged shoulder. Her nose bled but she either didn't notice or didn't care. The two of them eyed each other suspiciously before Dean finally caved.

"Look, I don't know what the hell's going on, but I can't just leave you here." He slipped his gun back into the waistband of his jeans and then slowly and carefully helped Jo to her feet. Dean paused and then said, "Come on, let's get you into the Impala and then we'll figure this shit out."

They walked to the Impala in silence and when they got back to the car, Dean unlocked and opened one of the back doors and motioned for Jo to have a seat. When she did, he popped the trunk and got out the first aid kit. "We need to get to a motel so I can remove the bullet."

Dean took out the first aid kit to patch up Jo's bloody nose and then tossed it onto the seat beside her. Once Jo was settled in the back, he got into the driver's seat, closed the door and then tore off. The tires screamed as they went and Dean picked the first motel he saw, got a room with two beds and dragged Jo inside.

Once they were both seated on one of the beds, Dean took his time as he removed the bullet and sewed up the injury. Once that was done, he took out some silver and discreetly nicked Jo with it. When she didn't react to that, he tried to cut her with the demon blade and angel blade, but she caught him.

"Jesus, Dean! Warn a person before you do that, you ass! I'm not a shapeshifter, demon or an angel!" Jo spat the words out as she glared at him.

"Then you won't have a problem letting me cut you with the demon blade and angel blade." He wasn't gonna take chances. If this really was Jo, he had to know for sure.

And even if it was, safety was still the number one priority here. They could never be too careful. Especially with someone who'd come back from the dead.

When Jo's glare intensified, Dean only shrugged and cut her with both blades. When again, nothing happened, he let out a sigh of relief and put both blades aside. He handed her a towel to clean up the blood and then moved to sit on the other bed in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jo? You were dead. I was there. I remember everything." The words came out choked and Dean forced back the emotions that wanted to surface. It had been years since Jo and Ellen had died but he still had nightmares about it all the damn time.

"Amara brought me back. She wanted to pay you back for helping her and Chuck work things out." After she spoke, Jo tapped her fingers on the bed and waited to see what Dean would do or say next. Whenever she thought she had him figured out, he always managed to surprise her.

Her words made the blood in Dean's veins freeze and he was still worried this was some kind of trick. "How do I know that this isn't a trick from Amara or some other kind of crap?" When a smile formed on Jo's lips, something inside of him twisted uncomfortably, though he tried to ignore it.

"Because you already did all the tests. Holy water, silver, the angel blade, the demon blade. It's me. Jo. I'm right here, Dean. I'm not going anywhere. At least not yet. We have a lot to make up for," Jo said and smirked at him.

"We do?" Dean asked her, a surprised and curious look on his face. A moment later, a smirk of his own formed. They were both legal and had been for a while. Jo was 31 and he was 37. There was nothing in their way now. Well, nothing except themselves. "Are you sure you want this, Jo? We both know how it'll end."

Jo gave him an annoyed look, as she pushed some of her hair behind one ear. "I'm not some starry eyed little girl. I just wanna have sex with you. I'm not asking you to marry me." As soon as the words cleared her lips, she looked up, met Dean's eyes and held them to see how he would react to her blunt words.

"Okay. Let's do this."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean didn't waste any time. He got up, took Jo's hand into his and pulled her body flush against his. He dipped his head and slammed his lips against hers with enough force to bruise. At the sound of Jo's moans, he moved his hands down her body and slipped them under her shirt.

He grazed her nipple with his fingers and then pulled back and smirked at Jo's reaction when she threw her head back and moaned again. Her reaction caused him to ditch their clothes in record time. He pushed Jo onto the bed and the action was rougher than he intended but Jo didn't seem to care, so he let it go without comment.

Dean covered her body with his and began to kiss his way down. He lingered on her breasts, where he took his time and sucked, rolled and pinched her nipples. The sound of Jo's breathy moans made him crazy and when she started to squeeze her legs together to relieve the pressure, he pushed them apart.

"Dammit, Dean! Stop screwing around and fuck me," Jo snapped.

She didn't bother with restraint, so Dean didn't, either. He pulled out a pack of condoms from his bag, pushed the bag off the bed, and then slipped the condom on. He set the rest of the pack aside and moved over Jo once more. Dean didn't hesitate and plunged right into her, letting out a few choice words at how tight she felt.

"Oh fuck," Dean said as he got used to the feeling of being inside of Jo for the first time. Part of him wondered why he had waited so long to do this. Then, unwanted memories of Ellen and her shotgun pointed at him surfaced and he shook those thoughts away and just focused on Jo.

"Holy shit!" Jo mumbled and felt like the breath had been knocked out of her when Dean thrust hard and fast into her. She clawed her fingers down his back and didn't stop him when he accidentally put painful pressure on her shoulder. When his hands moved to her hips and gripped them in a vice like grip, Jo didn't stop that, either.

They moved from the bed and when Jo's back slammed into the wall, she let out a laugh. Her back and hips would be bruised in the morning, but it didn't matter. She liked the idea of having a reminder of her night with Dean. The third time, it was on the floor and Dean made her come 2 times just from the feel of his fingers inside of her.

The feel of Dean's mouth on Jo sometime later, made her lose control as he worked her into a frenzy with his head between her legs. Eventually, she straddled his hips and rode him until they both collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted. It was 4am when they finally fell asleep, but neither regretted a single thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following morning, Dean rolled over in the bed and reached for Jo, surprised when he found her side of the bed empty except for a slip of paper. He grabbed the paper, rubbed a hand over his eyes and yawned. Dean read the paper which consisted of 4 words and her first and last initials.

_Thanks for the memories. - JH_

He laughed out loud, set the note on the bedside table, stretched and got out of the bed. Dean headed for the shower and called Sam. He let his brother know that he'd be at the bunker in a few hours and they'd look for their next hunt. Dean typed up a text and sent it to Jo.

He tossed his phone on the bed and headed for the shower, completely unaware that one of the condoms on the floor had a hole in it. His phone let out a beep once his text had been sent.

_Next time we'll make a weekend of it. - DW._

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
